Middle Of Nowhere
by bobbin411
Summary: Haley has everything, or so everyone thought. Her life will be turned around when her best friend Lucas Scott's cousin moves to town. NALEY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nathan Scott grew up in sunny California, with his favorite cousin Lucas Scott and both their families. Everyday you could find the Scott cousins at the park playing basketball, the game they loved. That was when Nathan played basketball for the fun of it. It all started going downhill when Karen and Keith, Lucas' parents, decided it was a good idea to follow their dream and move to Tree Hill, North Carolina, their hometown, to open the café they always dreamed of, leaving Nathanwith no safety net at the young age of ten. His dad was always hard on him, and Keith and Karen were the only two brave enough to stick it to him.

Nathan hated the way Dan Scott, his father, treated him. He could be described with one word "asshole". It was always basketball this, basketball that. Nathan had no social life, at all. Whenever Nathan wanted to go out with his friends, his father would flat out demand him to stay home and work on his basketball skills. Then the unthinkable happened, Dan Scott died from a heart attack no one saw coming. Nathan never thought his father would die. He was like the indestructible man. Now Nathan could do whatever he wanted and there was no father to stop him. He just didn't know where to start. But Deb Scott, Nathan's mother did she was packing up their mansion and moving them to the middle of nowhere also known as Tree Hill, North Carolina, where Keith, Karen, and Lucas lived. He would be starting his senior year only knowing one person. Little did Nathan know this move would change his life forever.

Haley James had everything. She lived in Tree Hill, North Carolina, was now a senior, and was captain of the cheerleading squad at Tree Hill High. She wasn't the typical cheerleader, she had straight A's, tutored in her free time, and was always friendly, even to people she didn't know. She lived in a house, no where near the size of a mansion, next to her best friend since the age of ten, Lucas Scott. His mother and father, Karen, and Keith, own and run Karen's Café, where Haley was a waitress. Haley was the youngest of six children; all except her had gone off to college or started a family by now. 

Her other best friends are, Brooke Davis, also known as Cheery, Bevin, who is not the brightest crayon in the box, Peyton Sawyer, the artsy type, all of which were cheerleaders, also she was friends with Jake Jagelski, Skillz, and Tim Smith, who along with Lucas were on the basketball team, and Mouth. Haley never hated anyone, but she made an exception when it came to Rachel Gatina. Rachel was also on the cheerleading squad, despite her better judgment, and was always looking for a new boy to screw, even if they were taken. Brooke and Lucas had been dating for over a year now, and like Peyton and Jake, and Skillz and Bevin, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Haley thought she had what was the perfect boyfriend, a musician trying to find his way, Logan Martin. Bit Haley wasn't about to give up her virginity, she had decided a long time ago she would wait until she was completely sure she loved the person she was with.

She was beyond excited to start her senior year. But this year was going to be different. Her whole world will come crashing down, but someone will be there to pick up the pieces. She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! Someone decided they wanted to post my story without asking me, so I decided to post it here myself! Please Rewiew!!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was 8 o'clock on Monday night, the first day of school, when Haley walked out of the tutoring center. She had been tutoring a freshman, Johnny, who would not stop trying to look down her shirt. Despite, Johnny being a good kid she could not wait to get out of there to surprise her boyfriend Logan. She hadn't seen him most of the day and she wanted to hear his latest song.

Just as she was about to hop in her car her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, giddily. Haley could not wait to get to Logan's.

"Hales! What you up to?" Lucas asked knowing she knew it was him. They had lived next door to each other since they were 10 years old, and best friends ever since.

"Luke! Hey! Nothing I just got out of the tutor center. Listen to this, Johnny would not stop trying to sneak a peek down my shirt, but anyway I'm headed over to Logan's to surprise him." She said trying to make this conversation quick.

"You are still dating that moron! When are you going to learn? Musicians are no good, especially this Logan Martin character!" Lucas said agitated. He did not like this Logan kid from the moment he met him. He had met musicians in LA when he went to visit his cousin, and from what he could see they were players. Always singing songs about love to get in girls pants. But Haley was different she wasn't going to let him in her pants. Haley wanted love, and soon enough Logan was going to break her heart and move on to the next girl that seems easy.

"I know, I know. You tell me this all the time, but I'm telling you Logan is different. He likes me for who I am. Anyway, why did you call in the first place?" Haley said getting agitated. None of her friends liked Logan and she didn't understand why.

"What a guy can't just call his best friend just to talk?" He asked.

"No, Luke I know you and I know you have a reason for calling. So why don't you just tell me what you want?" She asked. She knew her best friend and when he called when he knew she would probably be tutoring or with Logan, he had a favor to ask.

"Okay, you caught me. How do you know me so well? It's scary Hales!"

"Are you calling me scary!" She asked mock offended.

"Don't be stupid! Well, Hales you know my cousin, Nathan, is moving here this week. Well, I wanted to know if you could show him around school, on Wednesday. I would if I could , but I can't because Wednesday is me and Brooke's one year anniversary! Can you believe, Hales! I never thanked you for setting us up!" He said excitedly. He still couldn't believe that a year ago he was pining over his best friend's friend. If it weren't for Haley he never would have known that Brooke Davis felt the same way about him. He never thought it was possible.

"What can I say your best friend, The Haley James, is amazing, and wonderful, and the best matchmaker ever. And sure I could show Nathan around, how bad could it be?" Haley said. She was always one to help out her friends.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hales you are amazing, a lifesaver! I don't know what I would do without you!" Lucas said. He knew he could count on Haley! That is why he had called her first. She is the best!

"Hey, Luke?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal, if I'm out of line…?"

Lucas cut her off,"Hales, you know you could ask me anything, or tell me anything. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. You know that, right?" He asked. He thought Haley knew that no matter what the circumstances he was there for her.

"Yeah Luke, I know. But this isn't about you. It is actually about Nathan."

"Oh, what do you need to ask?" He said relieved she knew that he was always there for her.

"Well, what's the deal with him. He is just about to start his senior year, in sunny, beautiful California, might I add, and then his parents decided to move him across the country, to the middle of nowhere, and he already missed the first day." Haley said. She had been wondering about this since Lucas first mentioned his cousin was moving here.

"Well, Nathan's father actually died recently, and his mother needed a change. So she decided to make the most life changing alteration, moving across the country. I think maybe California reminds her too much of Uncle Dan. But on a happy note, Nathan plays basketball, and he is actually really good. He could do some good for our team. I have a feeling this is going to be a good season. Two Scotts on one team!" Lucas said.

"Oh Luke! I'm so sorry. I had no clue your uncle died! Sorry to leave on such a sad note, but I got to go I just got to Logan's. I'll stop by later, okay?" Haley asked. She had no clue Nathan had lost his father. Now she had to think of a way to cheer him up, "Luke I have the best idea ever! Let's throw him a party to make him feel welcome here! Any cousin of Lucas is a friend to me! You call Brooke and let her know, how's Friday sound?"

"Hales, you are always thinking of other people first! Friday is good. I'll let Brooke know, I know she is up to a party" Lucas laughed.

"Okay, it is settled then! Friday probably Brooke's beach house, that is where all the good parties are anyway. I really got to go now. I'll call you. Bye Luke. Love ya!" Haley said, adding quickly," In a strictly platonic way!"

Lucas laughed," Don't worry I know. Love ya too. Call me later. Bye" he said as he hung up.

Haley got out of her car and headed to the front door, not realizing the black truck in Logan's drive way.

When she got to the door she found it unlocked. Logan could never hear the doorbell anyway, with his music so she decided to let herself in.

As she walked up the stair she yelled, "Hey Logan! Where are you? I let myself in, the door was unlocked!" When she got to the door she heard an unfamiliar noise of moans and rock music coming from his room.

As she opened the door her bag fell to the floor. In his room was none other than the easiest girl in school, Rachel Gatina, with her supposedly loyal boyfriend on lying on top of her.

But being the oblivious two they were, they did not realize Haley. All she could do was grab her bag and run down the stairs to her car with tears streaming down her cheeks. Luckily Haley only lived few blocks away. She sped home but knew she couldn't face her parents like this. So instead she headed next door to Lucas'.

As she knocked on the door she could hear, laughter. She knew Lucas was probably having dinner with his parents, but she didn't know where else to go. When Lucas opened the door she noticed more than the usual crowd. There was a petite blonde woman and a very tall, gorgeous boy sitting at the table with Keith and Karen.

"Hales?" Lucas asked concern seeping from his voice as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"You were right Luke, Logan is just like all those other musicians!" she cried into his chest.

"Hey Hales. Go wait in my room I'll be there in a second, okay?" he asked still more concerned than anything. He had never seen her so upset in all the time he has known her.

She nodded, tears still falling,"Yeah," She said walking into his room and closing the door behind her.

"Mom, I don't think I'm going to be coming back out here tonight. She really needs someone. Sorry Aunt Deb, thanks for surprising us tonight, but she really needs a shoulder to cry on" He said starting towards the door." Hey Nathan, tomorrow come by and we can play some basketball, I'll introduce you to my friends or something, alright?"

"Yeah man, sure, I'll be there." He said, even though he only heard Lucas' last sentence. In all of Nathan's life he had never seen a more beautiful girl, even while she was crying he could tell she is gorgeous. 'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought' Nathan thought to himself.

When Lucas walked into his room he could see Haley in fetal position on his bed. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Hales. It is going to be alright. I'm here always."

"Luke, why couldn't I just listen to everyone about Logan? He cheated on me! With Rachel! He knows how much I hate her! I cant believe this" She said as she turned around to lie in his arms. That night Haley cried herself to sleep in Lucas' arms. Lucas held her and vowed to himself to always protect her as if she was his little sister. He would never let her heart feel this pain ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nathan woke up the next morning in a strange house, his new home, filled with boxes, but he couldn't think of that. For some reason he could not get the girl who showed up at Lucas' doorstep the previous night out of his mind.

Today he would be spending his day at home unpacking, while everyone else his age was in school. He couldn't wait to meet all of Lucas' friends one in particular. One he has seen before with tear in her eyes. Just then he was knocked out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Nate. My friends and I are going over to my mom's café after school. Do you want to come with?" He asked. He had been excited about Nathan meeting his friends, but after last night Lucas wasn't too excited about anything. He saw Haley's heart break something he never thought he would have to witness, and something he never wanted to witness again. He would do anything to make sure that happens. 

"Yeah, I'll be there, but could you pick me up I have an idea where the café is, I'm just not completely sure." Nathan said excitedly. He couldn't wait to get his social life underway, meet new people, and most of all try out for the basketball team without his father constantly judging him.

"Sure," Lucas said, as he heard a knock on the door,"Hey man I got to go I'll talk to you later, alright?" He said then went to open the door.

"Yeah Luke, see ya," He said while hanging up.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said as he opened the door,"How you doing?" 

"Better. I don't know why, I actually feel better than I have been in a long time." Haley said. When she woke up that morning she had no clue what she would do without Lucas. He was the person she ran to when she needed someone. After she told Lucas everything that happened when she went to Logan's, she went home to get ready for school. Surprisingly, when she saw a picture of her and Logan when they first started dating she wasn't sad, she felt a sense of freedom. She was with him for six months but she realized now that she never loved him, and she never would. He simply wasn't "the one", and that guy was still out there waiting for her.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously.

"More than ever. Let's get going buddy! Don't want to be late on our second day!" she said as she turned around to walking towards Lucas' car," Come on slow poke!!!" she yelled back. Lucas was still concerned she was bottling up all her feelings, but he knew Haley and if she really was upset she would come to him eventually. Nonetheless, he follows her to the car off to another day of school. 

"Hey Hales! Now I hear we are planning the party of the year this Friday!" Brooke said as she ran up to her best friend and her boyfriend,"Hey you," She said as she gave Lucas a quick kiss.

"Yeah we are! For Nathan, Lucas' cousin, I wanna make him feel welcome, you know?" Haley said.

"Does someone have a crush? I mean you could always get rid of Logan..." before she went any further Haley stopped her.

"There is no me and Logan." Haley said.

Since Haley wasn't offering any details Brooke decided to take into her own hands."Oh. Are you going to fill me in or am I going to have to guess?" Brooke questioned as they walked in the doors of Tree Hill High.

"What are you going to have to guess?" Peyton asked. "Because I know I could go for some gossip. What bout you guys?" Peyton asked the rest of the gang while they all walked up to them.

"Haley and Logan broke up, and she won't tell me why" Brooke complained. She always had to know everything, but everyone still loved her. 

"Let's just say Rachel got into another person's pants in our school. What does that bring the number up to? 223?" Haley asked. She sure was amused that a girl would give it up to any man or boy who asked. 

"Aww Haley I'm so sorry!" Brooke exclaimed.

"We're sorry." Peyton corrected her, Brooke, and Bevin brought her into a bear hug.

"Yeah Hales if you need anything we are all here for you." Jake said. Good old Jake. If you just met Jake you would take him as the quiet type, but once you got to know him he definitely wasn't. He was an all around good guy.

"Yeah girl. We should go beat his ass," Skillz added. He and Haley weren't the closest of friends but if someone hurt her they were in for some hurting themselves.

"Yea the Timster is always up for a beatdown!" Tim added. Everyone just laughed at him. He always seemed to cheer people up with his dumb ways.

"No need guys. I did all the crying I needed to do and I realized he was never worth it. I'm over it." Haley said. And she really did mean it. It did hurt but Logan wasn't that special to her anyway. 

"Whatever you say Tutorgirl. But this means we need to find you a new boytoy! Yay! I am so excited!" Brooke exclaimed clapping," Well we better get to class, don't want to be late on the second day. Argh." She said walking of, Lucas in tow. They all went their separate ways. 

As Haley headed to her AP English homeroom she heard, "Hey Baby!" When she turned around she saw Logan running up to her. As he caught up he put his arm around her shoulder. "How you doing this fine day, babe?"

"I'd be better if you got your greasy hands off me!" Haley said anger etching in her voice. When he leaned in to kiss her she got mad." I mean it Logan!!" she yelled.

"God, What is up with you today?" Logan said clearly annoyed.

"Why don't you go play with your little friend Rachel?" She could just see fear on his face as she backed away from him fuming, "That's right! I know about your little sexcapades. You could stop lying to me. We're over!" Haley yelled, not realizing everyone eyes on her.

"Hales don't do this, you know you're the only girl for me," He tried to reason.

All Haley could do was laugh and walk away. She never felt more relieved in her life. It was over and she couldn't have been more happy! 

It was only 2 hours before he was to be picked up by Lucas, but Nathan couldn't help but be nervous as hell. He was about to start a total new life. A new town, new home, new people, and no father.

Nathan was outside playing basketball, trying to get his mind on other things. Since the night before the only think he could think about was that girl and the basketball wasn't helping. He thinks her name is Haley but he wasn't completely sure. But no matter her name he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Wow was he thankful he only lived in the next neighborhood, in a substantially smaller house than the one in California.

He was getting sweaty playing around. He decided he better go inside to take a shower, especially if he wanted to impress her.

2 Hours Later

Lucas was on his way up Nathan's driveway to pick him up. Everyone else was headed for the café to meet them there. When he knocked on the door, he was surprised that it immediately opened by Nathan. "Woah! Someone is in a rush." Lucas said.

"Yeah well my mom is getting on my nerves. She won't stop asking me to unpack more!" Nathan said walking quickly towards Lucas' car. 

"Alright, I am just going to go say hi to your mom.." Lucas joked.

"NO! We are getting out of here NOW!!" Nathan yelled getting into Lucas' car.

Lucas laughed,"Alright, gosh you're bossy today," Lucas said driving off towards the café.

5 minutes later they were parking outside Karen's Café.

When they got out of the car Lucas was walking towards the door when he noticed that Nathan was still by the car staring into the window. Lucas walked next to Nathan and saw what he was staring at.

"Not even here a full 48 hours and you already have a crush," Lucas joked while they looked in on Haley waiting tables.

"What?" Nathan said coming out of his daze,"No, what you talking about?" Nathan says trying to hide the fact that he just got caught staring at the girl he couldn't stop thinking about all day.

"Whatever man. Let's go!" Lucas said walking up to the door this time Nathan following.

When they walked inside Lucas was immediately greeted by an always cheery Brooke,"Hey gorgeous," She said giving him a kiss on the lips that started to get steamy when she realized someone standing there," And gorgeous #2."

"Should I be worried?" Lucas asked nervously.

"No babe. You know you're the only one for me." Brooke said kissing him yet again.

"Good! Well everyone," Lucas said now talking to all of his friends,"This is my cousin Nathan. Nathan this is Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Skillz, Bevin, Tim, Mouth, and Haley." He said pointing to everyone around the table.

"Hey Nathan, I'm Haley. I'm showing you around school tomorrow." Haley said shaking his hand and loking into the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen.'Holy Crap!!! This is the guy who saw me last night at Luke's! Wow he is more gorgeous without tears in my eyes' Haley thought to herself."I'll be right back I gotta go get that table." Haley said. After looking into his eyes one last time she walked away.

'Crap that girl is even beautiful than I thought' Nathan thought as he watched her walk away."Huh?" Nathan said turning around. He had spaced out watching her leave and missed what Tim was saying. 

"What's up dawg! You trying out for the B-ball team?" Tim repeated, knowing exactly what Nathan was doing.

"Yeah I was thinking about it. My dad would have wanted it more than anything, so I'm not completely sure. On a happy note it's nice to meet you guys." Nathan said oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him with a knowing look.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brooke asked when she saw Rachael of all people walk in.

"Whose she?" Nathan asked.

"Rachael, the biggest whore at THH. Haley caught her sleeping with her boyfriend last night." Brooke filled him in, sadly. No matter how much she hated, and despised Logan Martin, she tried to see the good in him for Haley, but never found any good. Now she was sure there never was.

"Oh" Nathan said.' How much of an ass do you have to be to cheat on the most beautiful girl in the world' Nathan thought.

"Now you must be new because I know I have never seen anyone this gorgeous before." Rachael said coming up behind Nathan.

"Sorry I don't date whores." Nathan said emotionless. He could not believe she would come up to him. Okay maybe he did, he had to admit he wasn't bad looking. But that was just his cocky self talking. He had to admit he loved the face she gave him, the "OMG you did not just say that" face.

"Yeah sweetie. Nathan isn't into easy or sleezy, or skanky. So you could give up on him and go fuck Logan" Brooke said. She already loved Nathan! 'He so told her! She had it coming!' Brooke thought to herself.

"Sorry we're closed to whores, sluts, or whatever you are today Rachael" Haley said as she walked towards her friends.

"Oh. I get it. Your just mad because your boyfriend had to come to me for what you couldn't.." Before she could finish Haley slapped her across the face, and Brooke also gave her one of those "famous Brooke slaps".

"You don't deserve to speak. What makes you think that I'm mad at Logan, because I don't, I pity him. He had to go get his pleasure from a girl who has already given it up to countless guys already. The easiest girl I have ever met. So how about you get out and go find someone willing to fuck you because you won't find one here" Haley said surprisingly calm. She lied about one thing she was pissed as hell, but she did pity him.

"Fine," Rachael said dejectedly walking out the door.

"Go Hales!!" Everyone cheered her on.

"Yeah Hales I didn't think you had it in you," Peyton said coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"I've always been the nice girl, even to the one person I despise, so I decided I could at least be mean to her." Haley said her annoyance growing." Well I gotta go clean up in the back. I'll see you tonight, right Luke?"

"Yeah, my house or yours?"

"Mine. Nathan you could come too if you want, we are planning your "Welcome to Tree Hill" party. This Friday you better not be doing anything!" Haley exclaimed her mood getting better when she looked into his eyes and saw happiness. She was hoping she could help him get over his fathers death or to just find happiness and so far it was working! And every time she looked into his eyes her mood was increased. She just didn't know why.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've only been to one party, when my dad was out of town. I think yours will be a lot more fun though. And I might just have to take you up on that offer tonight." Nathan said looking into her big brown eyes. It was like looking into her heart, he knew by looking into her eyes that she was trying so hard to make his life her in Tree Hill worth it. It made him feel completely accepted for once in his life.

"Good! Brooke you're coming too!" Haley commanded, but when she saw the look on Brooke's face she knew what she was thinking, "And that does not mean your going to make out with Lucas the whole time!" Haleys yelled as she walked away," See ya around 7!"

"She still won't let it go! It was one time!"Brooke said.

"I think she got rid of those sheets though." Lucas added.

"Man I don't even want to know." Nathan said.

"Trust me you don't." Jake said, "Hey Peyton and I need to go check on Jenny, see ya later. Nice meeting ya Nate." Jake said as the two of them left the café.

"Jenny?" Nathan asked.

"Jake's daughter" Lucas explained,"Peyton helps him take care of her, I think she will be adopting her soon."

"Wow and I thought California was messed up." Nathan said, 'Wow a daughter?' Nathan thought to himself.

"They take good care of her." Brooke said.

"We should probably get going," Lucas said, "I'll see you later, Cheery." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss, which lasted a little longer than expected.

"Okay, too much PDA. Come Luke you'll see her in a couple of hours." Nathan said, dragging Lucas away, "Nice meeting you guys." He said walking out the door Lucas not too far behind.

Once they were outside Lucas stopped Nathan,"So when are you going to fess up and tell me you have a thing for Haley." Just as Nathan was about to say something Lucas continued," And don't play stupid everyone, besides Haley, saw how you looked at her. If it helps I think she likes you too or at least thinks you 'hott'." Lucas laughed

"Whatever." Nathan said getting into the car. He did like Haley, a lot, but he wasn't going to admit it to her best friend. He wanted to know for sure she felt the same way before making a move.

Back inside Brooke snuck up behind Haley."Ahh!" Haley screamed."What the hell Brooke! You know how jumpy I am, what if I was carrying coffee!?" Haley yelled angry.

"Boy Toy just left," Brooke said giddily.

"Lucas? You're calling him your Boy Toy now, what happened to Broody?" Haley asked, very confused.

"No silly, your Boy Toy, Nathan. Duh!" Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Oh don't play stupid." Brooke said annoyed,"I saw the way you looked at him, and you are doing whatever it takes to make him happy! And he so wants to be your Boy Toy!!"

"Whatever Brooke," Haley said, getting back to work. Haley never realized it until now. Now that Brooke brought some light on the picture Haley was in denial. She just broke up with her boyfriend, and she already has feelings, she never had for Logan, for a guy she just met. 'I must be going crazy' Haley thought. What was this guy doing to her!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! Please Review! I would really appreciated it if naleygirl23 stopped posting my story! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haley had gotten home from work and hour ago and it was now 6:55. She loved planning parties, and not just for fun. She got more fun out of planning parties when they were for a reason, like birthdays. Every year she threw atleast one of her friends a birthday party, and now she was getting to throw a party for her newest friend Nathan.

Just then she was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She thought that it must have been Nathan because everyone else would have just walked in. But to her surprise it wasn't any of them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Logan. He was standing there looking like he had been beaten up.

"I came here to talk to you. Haley I don't know what to do without you. I made a mistake and I will never make it again. I thought I was losing you so I looked for comfort somewhere else. Please take me back! We belong together!" Logan pleaded. She never saw someone lie that well in her life.

"Really?" She asked, with mock innocence.

"Yes baby! Does this mean you will take me back?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley said to him. 'He has to have lost him mind!' Haley thought to her self. "Hey Nathan!" She said completely blowing off Logan when she saw Nathan walking up her driveway.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" Nathan asked.

"No, Logan was just leaving." Haley said.

"The Logan, as in the man-whore Logan?" Nathan asked laughing.

Haley laughed with him,"Yeah that would be him." Haley she said. She turned to Logan and said, "I would introduce you but I don't think you deserve that."

"You are not as innocent as you seem. I see you moved on pretty quickly." He said gesturing to Nathan's protective hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Unlike you I could be friends with the opposite sex without getting in their pants." Haley said.

"Sure." Logan said towards his car. When he reached his car he turned around and said,"When you realize you still want me I'll be waiting." Logan said getting into his car.

Before he could close his door Haley said to him,"Well then you will be waiting forever." Logan just simply drove away.

"Okay, what was that?" Nathan asked, hoping she wasn't having second thoughts about breaking up with Logan, despite her making it clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

"He was just giving me the BS that 'we belong together'. Whatever he doesn't deserve it. Come on, do you want something to drink?" She asked walking into her home with Nathan close behind. 'Wow did he look smokin' with that blue button down shirt, it brings out his eyes' Haley thought secretly.

"Yeah, water is fine." Nathan said. 'Oh my does she have a nice ass or what? In those tight low-rise jeans…'

Nathan got knocked out of his thoughts by Haley,"Is everything alright? It looks like you spaced for a second." Haley asked.

"Um, ye—ah I…I'm fine." Nathan stuttered," Are these all of your siblings?" Nathan saved himself, looking at the pictures of all these people on the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah," Haley said, pouring Nathan a glass of water," I am the youngest of 6." She said giving him his glass.

"Thanks," Nathan said taking a sip," Wow your parents must have gotten busy!" Nathan added laughing.

"Okay, I choose not to think about what my parents do privately. It is just…EW!" Haley said laughing too. "Changing the subject, what do you want from your party?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I just want to meet new people." Nathan said, still not sure really what goes on at a high school party.

"Alright, I'll make sure I don't invite people I don't like." Haley laughed."What I really mean is like what music do you listen to?" Haley asked.

"Pretty much just rap." Nathan said.

"Okay, you just have a bad taste in music." Haley said laughing. It figured, most guys Nathan's age like rap.

"Okay than what is 'good music'?" Nathan laughed. Okay, so far they didn't have that much in common, but he still couldn't stop liking her. Her dark blonde hair framed her face perfectly.

The two found themselves in a trance with each other. They were both intrigued by the other's beauty.

Meanwhile at Lucas' House

"Are you sure we should just stay here? We did promise Haley we would help her plan Nathan's party." Lucas asked Brooke. When Brooke had come to Lucas' house earlier that night, she wasn't there to walk over to Haley's with him. Brooke had other ideas.

"Okay! You can not seriously tell me you do not see the sexual tension between those two! I figure a night alone might do them some good. Plus, we owe Haley for convincing you to ask me out." Brooke said as she lay on top of him.

"Okay, I see where you're coming…" Lucas was in mid sentence when Brooke stopped him with her lips.

"Happy almost Anniversary, broody." Brooke said between kisses.

Someone had to break the silence. This was just getting stranger by the second. "So, how much you wanna bet Lucas and Brooke are making out, or more." Haley said, looking at her watch. It was already 7:30.

"Well just be greatfull it isn't in your bed." Nathan laughed.

"Don't worry those sheets have been thrown out." Haley said under her breath, with a disgusted look on her face.

"What did you just say!? That is just gross they christened your bed!" Nathan said no longer finding any of this amusing.

"Let's just say in Brooke's mind that movie night was successful." Haley explained in the least detail possible. One minute the whole gang was on the couch watching John Tucker Must Die, the next Lucas and Brooke were missing. When Haley went to get a blanket from her room she found more than that, or should she say less.

"Okay let's just end that conversation." Nathan said completely disgusted. That was too much he needed to know about his cousin's personal life.

"I'm fine with that!" Haley said. "Now let's get to planning that party of yours!" Haley said excitedly as they headed towards the living room.

They had finished planning what they around 11 pm, after that they decided to watch a little television before Nathan had to leave. It was now 5:30 am in the James home around the time Haley's parents wake up, and Nathan and Haley were fast asleep in each others arms lying on the couch.

"Mhhmm." Nathan mumbled waking up.

The small noise that came from Nathan jolted Haley up from lying on his stomach." hit! What time is it?!" Haley said in hushed tones, afraid she might wake up her parents. When she saw the time she shook Nathan, still not comprehending their position, "Nathan! Nathan! Wake up!!"

He slowly began to stir, and tightened his arms around Haley's waist."Mom, five more minutes!" Nathan mumbled.

"Wake up! Nathan you have to go it is 5:30 in the morning and my parents are going to be down her any minute" She said as loud as she could without waking her parents.

Finally Nathan was awake and alarm. "Crap! What happened?" He asked.

"Well, by the looks of it we fell asleep!" Haley said matter-of-factedly. "And you need to leave and get ready for school, so I could too!" Haley said getting off of Nathan.' Holy crap! Did I sleep on top of him ALL night?' Haley asked herself, feeling a little awkward. Bt she still couldn't believe that she had never felt this awake at 5:30 in the morning.

'Oh my Haley was lying on top of me all night!' Nathan thought nervously. However, he couldn't help but think that he just had the best sleep he has ever had. He grabbed his phone and realized he had 10 missed calls all from his mothers. "Oh god! My mom is going to kill me! I have to get home, but do you need a ride to school? You are showing me around anyway." Nathan asked getting all of his stuff together.

"Yeah, but you have to leave like now! My mom is going to kill me if she finds out you were here all night, and my dad will probably take out the shotgun!" Haley said nervously, while pushing Nathan out the door.

" Okay," Nathan said half way outside." I guess I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Yeah! Now go!" Haley said pushing him out the door and shutting it out the door. 'Home free!' Haley thought, too soon.

"So when are you going to introduce us to the boy that spent the night?" Lydia James asked. Her and her husband, Jimmy James could help but laugh at their daughters terrified face.

"Oh god." Haley said to herself.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry I didn't call" Nathan said into his cell phone as he drove home.

"Oh you better have a good excuse Nathaniel Scott!" Deb yelled into her new phone," We haven't even been here a full week and you already are out all night without calling!! I was worried sick Nathan!"

Nathan could hear the anger in his mother's voice, but not onoly anger he also heard fear. Her hated making her feel this way. "I know mom, I really am sorry. I was at Haley's and we fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. I am so sorry." Nathan told his mother honestly. "Mom I am coming up the driveway I'll be inside in a second."

"You better," Deb said hanging up the phone.

"Boy am I in for a good morning!" Nathan said sarcastically getting out of his car and walking towards his door.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the great reviews! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Wow was her morning fun. First she thinks she gets away with getting a boy out of her house, but she didn't she got caught. So her parents sat her down for "the talk". It wasn't like she was actually having sex, they already gave her "the talk" when she was 7, but, of course, at the time she had no clue what her parents were talking about. Now she was headed down the stairs fully showered and cleaned, hoping she won't have another run in with her parents. So she made a clean run for the door, where outside Nathan was waiting for Haley.

When she got into the car he asked, "So how was your morning, if it was anything like mine, then I am sorry." Nathan said , trying to lighten the mood as he drove towards the school.

"Well my parents were downstairs the whole time, and they sat me down again for "the talk". My parents are kinda crazy; the first time they told me about sex I was 7. I guess they were expecting an early bloomer, just like my sister Taylor." Haley said laughing. "How about you, did your mom kill you?"

"Yep, pretty much. I got a good 10 minutes of being yelled at before my mom told me if I ever worried her like that again I am under house arrest."

"Atleast you made it out alive." Haley said, they both laughed.

The rest of the ride to school was done in an awkward silence. The both of them didn't know what to say about their very comfortable position that morning.

It felt like forever when they finally reached Tree Hill Highschool. As they got out of the car Haley enthusiastically said, "Welcome THH. You will love it, or of course hate it. If you do I will have to do something about that." Haley added, laughing.

"Trust me, I think I will like it here," Nathan said as he absent mindedly watched Haley walk towards the school.

'Nice ass' Nathan thought to himself, before he could continue that thought, Haley interrupted him, "You coming?" She asked.

"Uh- yeah." Nathan stuttered walking next to her. "So this is where I will be spending the next year?" Nathan said," Not to shabby," he said with a smirk as they passed the gym.

"Well before you think about joining the team, wait till you meet Whitey. But you get to call him Coach Durham. I'm the only one who calls him Whitey, that goes to this school." Haley said cryptically. "He's my grandpa. Love him to death, but he could be scary sometimes, especially when I am around guys. Just don't get on his bad side or mine and you will do fine. I can go talk to him later about you joining the team if you want?" Haley added.

"Grandpa wow! I'll make sure not to get on your bad side. And can you talk to him, that would be great. Put in a good word. You should see me play sometime, I used to beat Luke's ass all the time." Nathan said smugly.

"Okay hotshot. I am the head cheerleader, so if you make the team I guess I'll have to watch you play." Haley said laughing walking in the door Nathan held open to the main hallway. "Okay so what locker number are you?" Haley asked, so he could put away his stuff and she could show him where his classes are.

"Umm…" Nathan said reaching into his pocket for the paper with his schedule, and locker combination his mom had given him. "222"

"I guess finding your locker won't be too hard, I'm locker 223." Haley said.

"There is no getting rid of me." Nathan joked.

"Damn I was hoping I could show you around and then ditch you." Haley laughed with Nathan. "Okay, here we are, locker 222" Haley said as she opened her locker and got her books for her first period class.

Nathan opened his locker and asked, "What do you have first period? I have AP English." Nathan asked.

"Lucky you. You get to spend every morning with me!" Haley said.

"Atleast I know someone in my homeroom." Nathan said relieved," I was afraid I would end up being the outsider in all my classes." Nathan said, "Frankly I have no clue why they put me in AP English, I guess all the help I got from Lucas paid off." Nathan said. Lucas had been something like an online tutor for Nathan. When Nathan had something to do for his English class he always asked Lucas for help. Lucas didn't do the actual work for Nathan, but he helped Nathan get started.

"Yeah, that's Luke for you. He has AP English third period I think. But that class is a breeze for him." Haley said.

"How about you show me where everything else is in this school." Nathan said as he closed his locker.

"That's what I'm here for." Haley said as they started down the hall way."Well here if you haven't noticed is the gym." She said as they passed the entrance inside the school."And over here, my personal favorite place, is the tutor center. If you ever need any help with schoolwork and you can't find me I will probably be in here." Haley said. Honestly she spent a lot of time in the tutor center. She loved the feel of being able to help someone, and the look on her tutees face when they got something right is priceless to Haley.

"I'm guessing you're smart then, because Calculus is a subject I am not looking forward to." Nathan said, he was amazed at how open she could be with someone she barely knew, he was just glad that was him.

"Don't worry I can help you. Calculus is a breeze, I took it last year." Haley said.

"Okay, Smarty Pants, I will be sure to come to you for help, since you are oh so smart." Nathan joked as he put his arm around her shoulder and bringing her into his side as they both laughed.' I have never heard such an angelic laugh in my life' Nathan thought.

'Omg! Is he ripped, or is it just me?' Haley asked herself.

"So I see Haley James found herself a new boyfriend. So quick! What happened to the little angel we all know you to be?" Rachel Gatina asked as Nathan and Haley walked together towards her.

"How about you leave Haley alone. We're just friends." Nathan said, 'For now' Nathan thought hoping no one noticed his tone."So how about you go screw Logan." He added.

"I think I will." Rachel said as she started to walk away. "Oh and Nathan I'll see you in your dreams."

Once she was out of hearing range Haley said,"Whore!"

"Don't worry she won't be in my dreams." Nathan joked. 'You will' Nathan added to himself.

"Good, because if she was, I don't think I could be friends with you anymore." Haley said as the both laughed. Her day had come close to ruined by Rachel, but Nathan had turned that around.

They spent the rest of the morning before 1st period walking around the school and getting to know one another. "So your dad, never let you go out at all?!" Haley asked as they walked into first period.

"Yep. That is my dad for you. He can't have fun so that means you can't" Nathan said. They took seats next to eachother in the middle of the classroom.

"Goodmoring Class!" the teacher said as he walked into the classroom. "Today, we have a new student." She said looking at her revised attendance list. "Nathan Scoot, can you please come up here and tell something about yourself?" the teacher asked.

Nathan hesitantly walked up to the front of the class, "Hi, I'm Nathan Scott, and I moved here from California to be closer to family." Nathan said,"O yeah, and I play basketball." Nathan added.

"Thanks, Mr. Scoot, you may take your seat now." The teacher said.

"Nervous much?" Haley whispered when he sat down,"You were so shaking! Don't worry you will be fine, I mean you are friends with the head cheerleader already and it's only your first day." Haley joked.

"Oh I have an idea I could join the Cheerleading squad! I would totally be cool then." Nathan joked clapping his hands with a cheerleading smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Haley said, slapping him on the shoulder," Cheerleaders, well my cheerleaders, do not cheer like that!"

Later that day

During her free period, Haley took Nathan to the gym so she could talk to Whitey."Okay, you wait out here while I go talk to Whitey." Haley said to Nathan.

"Okay." Nathan said watching Haley walk to the office."And Haley, thank you. This means a lot to me. Basketball is the only thing I know I will always have." Nathan said honestly.

"Hey! You will always have me. I hope you know that, Nathan. I might have known you less than a week, but I am your friend. If you ever need ANYTHING, call me okay?" Haley said.

"Okay, thanks Hales." Nathan said while Haley made her way into her grandpa's office.

"Hey gramps." Haley said as she took a seat in Whitey's office.

"Now, Hales what did I tell you about calling my gramps?" Whitey said.

"Come on Whitey! It's weird not calling you grandpa in school. But, I didn't come here to discuss that with you. I have a favor to ask." Haley said.

Whitey put down the newspaper to look at his youngest grandchild. He and his wife Carmella only had one child Lydia Durham, although they had wanted more. Lydia made up for that giving them six beautiful grandchildren. Carmella got to watch all of them grow up before she died seven years earlier.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Whitey asked.

"Well you know Lucas right? What am I saying of course you do, he is the captain of the team, and you favorite granddaughter's best friend…"

"Hales, just ask me and stop rambling." Whitey said. His granddaughter was known for rambling when she wanted something.

"Okay, well his cousin Nathan, recently lost his father. And his family moved out here to be close to Luke and his parents. But Nathan is a really good basketball player and I told him I would put in a good word with you. Seeing as you are my grandfather." Haley said, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"So you are asking me to let him join the team?" Whitey asked.

"Well, not just let him on the team, but let him try out and keep an open mind, please. It would mean a lot to me. I like him a lot, grandpa. He is a really good friend." Haley pleaded.

"What happened to Logan? I never like the boy but you are moving on to another boy while dating another, something is wrong with that picture." Whitey said. He never listened to the gossip so he was out of the loop.

"Logan and I are over Whitey. He cheated on me." Haley admitted.

"Aww sweetie, come here." Whitey said holding his arms open for a hug.

Haley walked aver to him sitting in his lap giving him a hug. "I really don't wanna talk about it. He isn't worth it anyway. But Nathan is a really great guy, and he deserves a chance."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out, for you sweetheart." Whitey said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Haley said excitedly as she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This means a lot to me. I got to go, but I will see you later grandpa." Haley said walking out of his office.

"Oh boy." Whitey said to himself as he picked up his newspaper. "This is going to be a good year, I can tell."

And he is right.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey! I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, both this and Faith Hope Love, I have kinda been having trouble with finding time and the inspiration to write, I have the next couple of chapters of this story finished I just didnt want to update it as often and then have nothing when the time came, however I have been trying to work on both stories, I hope to have new chaapters finished ASAP, sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews, they are greatly appreciated!_**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey hotshot!" Haley said giddily while walking up to a fidgeting Nathan on the bleachers, "Name one person more amazing than moi!" Haley said gesturing to herself. Nathan looked up to Haley who had the biggest grin on her face he had ever seen. "If you are as good as you say you are than you are as good as on the team!" Haley exclaimed.

"YES!" Nathan yelled. He jumped out of his seat and gave her a huge bear hug while swinging her around.

The both of them were laughing until they were interrupted.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" Chris Keller asked. "I know you and Logan are over Hales but that doesn't mean you should move on so fast." Chris Keller is Logan's best friends, and a fellow musician, said. He was a typical musician; his ego could fill the gym easily.

Nathan put Haley down and walked towards Chris. "Well, atleast she moved onto someone who isn't a complete whore, like let's say Rachel." Nathan said getting into Chris' face. "You stay away from her, and tell you little friend Logan to stay away too." He added, his anger rising. Nathan turned towards a shocked Haley and said, "Come on Hales, let's get to lunch." With that Haley walked out of the gym with Nathan, his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that." Haley said once they were out of earshot.

"Don't worry, Hales. I don't want anyone bothering you, okay?" Nathan asked seriously. 'She is perfect, she does not deserve to be jerked around.' The last thing he wanted was for Haley to be treated without respect, because from what he has seen in the last few days she deserved nothing less than respect.

"Okay fine, but try not getting into a fight your first week." Haley joked.

"Don't worry I'm a lover not a fighter." Nathan laughed.

"Okay hotshot, I'm hungry lets head to lunch." Haley said still laughing. She couldn't help but wonder when was the last time Logan made her actually laugh of joy, and she realized that was a long time ago.

When they made it to lunch they found Lucas, and Brooke in a heated make out session.

"Please get a room!" Nathan exclaimed which caused Lucas and Brooke to reluctantly break apart. "I do not need to see my cousin like that."

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea, you moving here." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well, Luke, you're stuck with me." Nathan said as he and Haley sat next to Haley.

"So…" Haley said changing the subject, "How has your anniversary been so far?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Brooke beamed, "We are going out tonight." She added.

"Now where is my gift?" Haley asked. She laughed at their confused expressions. "I mean I am the one that pushed you two towards eachother so I think I deserve a gift." Haley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very funny Haley." Lucas said.

"You know me always cracking jokes." Haley added.

Their table was soon consumed with a comfortable silence. Lucas and Brooke couldn't keep their eyes of one another. Nathan was watching Haley go about eating her lunch and he couldn't help but feel comfortable in her presence. To him it felt like they were the only two in the room.

Haley could feel Nathan's eyes on her and she began to fidget. 'Why is he looking at me like that? I'm just Haley. Nothing special. But does this mean he likes me because I sure can't stop thinking about him' When Haley looked up from her lunch she realized that yet again Lucas and Brooke were making out.

"I can tell we aren't wanted here." Nathan whispered in Haley's ear. His hot breath gave Haley a chill. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" He asked.

Haley was to nervous to answer so she just nodded and began getting her stuff together. The two got up and were headed to the tutor center which was empty during this period.

When they reached the tutor center Haley walked in and sat at her usual table. "Wow this is the tutor center, it looks like a small library." Nathan said amazed at the amount of books in the tutor center.

Nathan walked in and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, we need books for everyone that we tutor." Haley said.

'Okay, just get up the nerve Nate. Ask her out!' Nathan thought to himself.

"Hey, Haley, can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything." Haley answered.

Nathan let out a deep breath and said. "Okay, I know this is out of the blue, but I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to the party your throwing for me on Friday. If not it's okay, I mean I just… I don't know I just really like…"

Before he could continue rambling Haley cut him off by placing her lips on his and kissing him passionately. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and pulled her chair closer. Haley then put her arms around his neck. Before they knew it Haley's tongue was asking for permission into Nathan's mouth, and he gladly welcomed it. They finally broke the kiss when air became an issue.

"I would love to go as your date." Haley managed before she kissed him again.

--------

Logan was looking everywhere for Haley. He still couldn't stop thinking about her and he wanted to make her forgive him. All he wanted was to be able to play a song for her again, and hear what she had to say about it. She had the only opinion he ever really cared about.

After looking just about everywhere he decided she must be in the tutoring center so he headed in that direction.

When he opened the door he found Haley but she definetly wasn't alone.

In the last couple of minutes Haley had somehow managed to comfortably sit in Nathan's lap without breaking their adoring kiss. Nathan was holding her, by the hips, securely against him.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He now knew what Haley felt when she saw him with Rachel. But what he felt was worse. Logan Martin had fallen for Haley James, but he was to afraid of those feelings to ever admit.

And now seeing her with Nathan he knew he was too late. Dejectedly Logan turned around and walked away, not without slamming the door shut.

Nathan and Haley were taken out of their own little world by the annoying noise.

"What the hell was that?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but I don't really care about that right know." Nathan said as he stared into Haley's eyes. "I know we haven't even had our date yet Haley, but I can't go another minute without calling you my girlfriend." Nathan said whole-heartedly, "So what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Haley pretend to think about it, making Nathan more nervous then ever. "Of course! Nathan Scott, I would love to be your girlfriend." Haley said as she pressed her lips onto Nathan's fervently.


	7. Chapter 6

SO SORRY About the wait! I have had this chapter done but I kept forgetting to update! Here is chapter 6! I hope to be updating more often by next week when my finals are over

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When lunch ended Nathan and Haley reluctantly pulled apart, and put themselves back together. "Okay you ready to face the music, boyfriend." Haley said to Nathan as she walked p and hugged him.

"As long as you are by my side Haley James I could do anything." Nathan said.

The newest couple walked through the halls together hand in hand. As they walked they received shocked gasps, and one very excited shriek.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said as she ran up to the two of them. "You two so made out in the tutor center!"

Nathan looked at Haley confused, he had no idea how she could possibly know that. "Brooke Davis knows everything." Haley explained with a smile, which caused Nathan to laugh.

"As a matter of fact my girlfriend an I did make out in the tutor center." Nathan said. He could get used to calling Haley his girlfriend.

"How exciting!" Brooke said "My faith in your choice of men has been restored! He is so much better than Logan! I will leave you two lovebirds! Bye!" Brooke said as she turned around and headed back to a smiling Lucas.

"Well, I'm glad she approves." Nathan whispered in his ear, sending chills down Haley's spine, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He loved the feel of her in his arms, and she loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"It wouldn't bother me if she didn't approve." Haley said as she turned in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. Just when Nathan was about to deepen the kiss they were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Wow. Haley you did move on fast! Too bad Nathan, I guess you're stuck with tutor virgin. But if you ever need anything more than just a kiss, come to me, Logan did." Rachel said.

Haley turned around, still in Nathan's arms, and glared at Haley. "Well don't wait because I would rather be with a girl with class than a complete bitch." Nathan said angrily. He was sick and tired of people bothering Haley, "Come on, Hales, let's get you to class." Nathan whispered into Haley ear and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They headed off to class.

------

It was now four o'clock and Haley was getting ready to end cheerleading practice, not that she could get much done. The whole time she couldn't keep her eyes off of Nathan. He was having his tryout for the team, and he was on fire. Whitey said he would make his decision tonight but Haley could tell that he was on the team.

Usually Haley would get a ride home with Whitey, but tonight Nathan had offered to give her a ride home and she gladly accepted it. She was now sitting on the bleachers in her cheer practice clothes waiting for Nathan to come out of the locker room. When he did she couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement. She jumped up from the bleachers and ran into his arms.

"Hey, sexy. You were on fire today." Haley said as she kissed him.

"Mmm, that's only because I could feel the hottest cheerleader's eyes on me the whole time. I had to impress." Nathan said with a smirk. The whole time he had felt her eyes on him, so he stepped his game up a notch. If she was at every game, like she was supposed to then he was going to be on fire every night.

"Oh, and who would that be, because I have to make sure they know you are mine." Haley said jokingly.

"Well if you must know, it was Haley James. And that girl is extremely sexy, you might want to watch out or she might just steal me away." Nathan said which caused Haley to blush profusely.

"Okay! I was staring at you! But that is only because I had to make sure I made a good recommendation to grandpa." Haley said embarrassed. "Now let's get me home!" Haley said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

------

It was now Friday night and Haley was at Brooke's getting ready for Nathan's party. Nathan and Haley had decided the day before that he would come earlier to Brooke's house to meet her there, for their first official date.

"Brooke! What am I going to do! I haven't been on a first date in forever! And remember me and Logan's fist date! TOTAL DISASTER!..." Haley said as she paced through Brooke's room. She had been like this since she walked into Brooke's room earlier that evening.

"Calm down!" Brooke yelled in order to stop Haley's ridiculous rant. "Nathan is NOT and never will be Logan, Haley! Gosh Haley! Can you be any more ridiculous! I love you and all, but for Pete's sake! Shut the hell up! Nathan is a good guy, and he would not hurt you! Now he is going to be here any minute so check your hair, and you amazing outfit, that I helped pick out, might I add." Just as Brooke finished the door bell rang.

"Okay, Brooke, I know what you're saying. I'm just nervous, you know? Bt here goes nothing." Haley said as she walked out of Brooke's room to open the door.

When she opened the door, she was speechless. Nathan was standing there, bouquet of roses in hand. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a light blue button down shirt. She hadn't seen anything more gorgeous in her life. Haley looked up and into his eyes, and found him observing her appearance as well.

Haley was wearing the form fitting jeans, that Brooke had so graciously gave her as an early birthday present, and a snug, v-neck, blue tank top, with beads along the neck line. She may be in a casual outfit but Nathan thought she looked absolutely amazing!

"Wow…" They both said at the same time.

"Um… These are for you." Nathan said as he handed Haley the bouquet he had been holding.

"Oh, Thank you!" Haley said, finally realizing he had said something, she was too lost in his eyes to notice. "They are beautiful!" She said with a bright smile, as she took the flowers from him. "Thank you so much." She said as she moved closer to him. "You didn't have to do that for me."

Nathan, himself, inched closer, "I wanted to." He said honestly.

"Good." Haley said as her lips met his in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted to do that since I got here." Haley said, once they broke apart.

"Mmm." Nathan said with his eyes closed. "I've been wanting to do that all day." He added as he slowly opened his eyes to find Haley looking at him contently, only a mere few inches from him.

"Come on in," Haley said as she turned away smelling her roses. "Brooke is in her room, still getting ready. I will put these in her room real quick, so no one could steal them." Haley said heading for the stairs, Nathan closing the door behind him. "But before I go…" Haley trailed off after she put the roses onto a nearby table and she ran into Nathan's arms. Nathan instinctively rapped his arms around Haley's waist, in order to secure her against him. "I don't think I actually said hello to you since you got here." Haley said looking into his adoring, cobalt eyes. "So, Hello!" she said then pulled Nathan into a kiss. Just as it was about to get heated, Haley pulled away. "Sorry, mister, I have some roses to take care of." Haley laughed, as she pulled out of his arms.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Nathan yelled up the stairs. However, Haley was already long gone.

"Brooke." Haley sang as she walked into Brooke's bedroom with a dazzling smile.

Brooke looked up from her mirror and laughed. "I'm guessing you had nothing to worry about?" Brooke asked, knowingly.

"Yes! He is perfect! Look at these roses!" Haley said happily. "I don't want to keep him waiting, so I will see you in a bit." Haley added after she put her roses with the rest of her belongings.

Before Brooke could get a word in Haley was already out the door. "That girl is falling hard." Brooke said to herself.

While Haley had gone up the stairs, Nathan had taken the chance to look around Brooke's home. It was similar to his new house; it was large, for one. Walking around, he found pictures of Brooke and her friends, many with Haley. When he saw those ones he smiled. However, he didn't see many pictures of her with family, and that made him wonder. But before he could wonder too much he felt a pair of small, warm arms rap around his waist.

"Hey you." Haley said as she hugged him. Nathan turned in her arms so he could to rap his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Nathan said back. "So I wasn't completely sure what you wanted to do before the party, and since we only have an hour, I figured I would let you choose what you want to do, and on our next date I will take you somewhere nice." Nathan said.

"Second date? Someone has some wishful thinking." Haley teased. "I think we should just stay in anyway, get to know each other better."

"I like the sound of that." Nathan said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a fervent kiss.

Haley pulled away and laughed, "Not that way, silly." She said as she backed away to sit on the couch, where Nathan soon followed, taking the seat next to her.

"So Haley James, tell me about yourself…" Nathan began.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy! I have chapter 8 done and will have it up soon! I just want to see what you guys think of this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Well, I am dating this amazing guy, who for some reason already knows that I love red roses!" Haley said and she kissed him again.

Nathan pulled away and said, "No, I don't mean that, I mean, tell me stuff I don't know." Nathan said curiously. "Not that I mind you telling me how great I am." Nathan added with a smirk.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Haley joked.

"I want to know everything about you." Nathan said sincerely.

"I feel the same." Haley said with a radiant smile. This boy has made her more happy in less than an hour than she had been with Logan in a long time.

"Well, besides red roses, there are these purple flowers you can find near the beach, they are the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen, since I was a little girl I always dreamed of getting married on the beach where they are." Haley said dreamily, she never in all her childhood wanted a big wedding all she wanted were her closest friends and family all together on that beach. Quickly she changes the subject, thinking that the subject of marriage may make Nathan uncomfortable, "I grew up here in Tree Hill, or as I like to call it the middle of nowhere." They laughed as she lightened thee mood, "I have been best friends with Brooke since I could remember, I'm the youngest of seven kids…" Nathan cut her off before she could continue.

"SEVEN!?" He asked amazed.

Haley laughed, "That's the reaction I get from most. Um yea I have three older brothers and three older sisters. Taylor, Quinn, Amanda, Thomas, Derek, and Chris. They are all either in college, graduated from college, or, well who the hell knows where Taylor is these days?" Haley said with a laugh. She was expected this reaction from Nathan, an only child dating someone with six brothers and sister.

"Wow…I mean I never had any brothers or sisters, so six brothers and sisters is a little much to me." Nathan said still in shock.

"It's okay. But just to let you know, Logan is probably going to be out of school for a while when my brothers get home, so I wouldn't get on their bad side. So don't you go hurting me." Haley laughed. All of her siblings were protective of her. She never actually had a serious boyfriend until all of the other James' children were away. But she had a feeling her siblings would like Nathan, they all just about hated Logan when they met them.

"I never planned on hurting you." Nathan said honestly, staring into Haley's brown eyes.

"Good." Haley said. The two of them were in their own world, nothing else was around them. They stared into each others eyes contently until Nathan kissed Haley heatedly. Haley moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer, while Nathan pulled her closer by putting his arms around her waist. Haley moved her hands down his arms and onto his extremely muscular chest. She had never felt something more incredible. She moved her hands under his shirt feeling his warms flesh against her hands.

Nathan had never felt anything more incredible than Haley's hands on his chest. He moaned against Haley's lips. To shorten the distance between them Nathan picked Haley up and placed her comfortably in his lap without their lips breaking contact. When air became a problem they broke apart, however Haley insisted on kissing down Nathan's neck, making him moan with pleasure.

Before things could get too heated they heard two people clear their throats. Reluctantly they pulled apart to see a very amused Brooke, who was trying to contain her laughter, and a horrified Lucas.

Brooke couldn't hold her laughter any longer. She laughed as she said, "Wow, you guys should seriously think about getting a room."

"Please! I don't think my eyes can take to much more!" Lucas pleaded.

Lucas and Brooke went up the stairs leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Oh god!" Haley said blushing, with her head in Nathan's chest. "I forgot there were other people here." She said embarrassed.

Nathan who couldn't be happier at the moment, just smirked and said, "I kinda figured. I wasn't sure if you were going to just take me right here and now." He joked.

Haley playfully hit him on the chest. "I don't think so buddy. One thing I have always strong fully believed in is waiting to have sex." She said.

Nathan wasn't going to pressure her but he wanted her to be more specific, "Until marriage?" He asked.

"Not really. I want my first time to be special. I want to be in love. Do you understand that?" Haley asked timidly.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I had waited. But with the pressure my dad gave me, I just had to get away from it all. So when I had the chance I got away, and made mistakes I wish I could take back. I think it's a good thing you want to wait." Nathan said truthfully. He hadn't ever opened up to someone when it came to his father. However, with Haley he felt comfortable.

"I'm sorry." Haley said, then added when she saw Nathan's confused glance, "I mean about your dad. I don't know much about him but I am sorry that you lost him. I don't know what I would do without my family." Haley said as she hugged him.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like you gave him the heart attack. And, even though this isn't something I should say, sometimes I feel that it's easier without him. I loved him and everything, but sometimes I doubt he ever really cared for anything besides himself and basketball." Nathan said honestly and pulled away to look into her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Sure he was your dad, but from what you have told me he wasn't the best guy, he pressured you to be better at something you are terrific at already, it probably is easier to play the game you love without the added pressure." Haley said looking into his eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Nathan said, while his gaze into her eyes intensified.

"Thanks." Haley whispered. She started to move towards Nathan, but before they had a chance the gang walked in for the party.

"Where the party at!?" Tim yelled as he carried a keg into the kitchen.

Nathan and Haley laughed and got up, hands intertwined, and headed into the kitchen where all of their friends were currently in.

--------

The party was now in full swing and Haley was still by Nathan's side. The pair was sitting in the kitchen along with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Skillz, and bevin. Nathan had one arm around Haley's waist and the other with his cup in it. Nathan was taking a sip when Tim ran into the kitchen.

"Yo man, red alert! A very drunk Logan and a very drunk Rachel just walked in! And they are headed this way!" Tim warned. Haley's face visibly paled. She wasn't ready for another confrontation. She had Nathan now, that is all that she needed. She didn't need the drama that came whenever Logan and Rachel were around.

Nathan's arm around Haley's waist instinctively and protectively. "Are you going to be okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Haley turned in his arms to face him and wrap her arms around his waist. "As long as you're here I will be fine." She said with a smile. She leaned up to kiss him lightly but that soon escalated into a heated passionate kiss. Nathan's tongue swept across her lip asking for permission to enter, when they were interrupted.

"Well, well, well. I guess miss Haley James isn't as innocent as everyone says she is." Rachel slurred as she entered the kitchen, Logan stumbling shortly behind her.

Haley turned in Nathan's arms to face them, angry that they interrupted them. She stood in front of Nathan with his arms wrapped around her waist, his head nuzzled in the crook of her neck, as he tried to desperately picture it as just the two of them, however Logan's voice ruined that.

"Yeah baby, you never were that open with me." Logan said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"I guess Nathan is just a better kisser, Logan. I'm willing to kiss him like that in public because well, you couldn't satisfy me." Haley said with a smirk when she saw Logan's surprised, and angered face.

"Is that right baby?" Nathan asked, with a smirk of his own.

Haley once again turned in his arms and whispered, "Every word." She was about to kiss him when Rachel decided it was her turn to talk.

"What about a game of 'I never' everybody!" She slurred holding her drink in the air.

"Maybe we shouldn…" Brooke started.

"No Brooke, let's play." Haley said with no emotion.

"That's right, listen to Haley, Brooke." Rachel sneered.

"Let me start," Haley said with a devious smile. Nathan chuckled well aware of where this was going. "I've never slept with someone's boyfriend because of a petty grudge." Haley said with a smirk. She couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's shocked face, "Drink up Rachel, I know you still hold that grudge because you were not good enough to be captain of the squad. I just thought it was a ridiculous drudge, but I guess it wasn't that ridiculous." Everyone laughed as Rachel shamefully drank. "And Rachel don't worry, I don't hold a grudge against you. You actually did me a favor. Logan and I were bound to end once Nathan came anyway. Now I just don't have to feel bad about it." Haley said with a proud smile. Finally she could tell Rachel off, she had been waiting to do that since Rachel first came to Tree Hill.

Everyone laughed as Rachel ran out of the room, Logan following like a lost puppy.

"Go Hales!" Brooke exclaimed with her own proud smile. Haley was never one to be mean, she was proud that she was finally sticking up for herself.

"Yeah, that's my girl." Nathan whispered in her ear, his hot breath against her neck sending chills down her spine.

Haley once again turned around to face him with a bright smile, "That's right, I'm you girl." She said and then kissed him with more passion then ever before. The two of them were in their own world, they did not even notice the others discreetly leave the kitchen.

---------

As Lucas and Brooke walked out with their arms around each other Brooke laughed.

"What's so funny, pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

"I think they are in love, already!" Brooke said excitement in her voice.

---------

"Why don't we go get some air?" Nathan said after they finally broke apart. Haley smiled and nodded as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear lovingly. Haley took Nathan's hand and intertwined their hands as she led them onto the deck outside.

Once they were outside they took a seat close to each other on the porch swing. Nathan put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. That sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence.

"So…" Haley whispered, breaking the silence, "tell me about yourself Nathan Scott."

"What do you want to know?" Nathan asked.

"Everything." Haley said simply.

"Well, all my life I have wanted to go to Duke and play with a basketball scholarship. Mostly because I wanted to get away form the pressure of my dad, and even though he has pressured me to play basketball, I still love the game. When my dad died, I didn't shed one tear for the first couple of day, because I didn't believe it, he was basically the indestructible man, and he was gone? I mean that had to be impossible." Nathan said. He still couldn't believe that he could talk to Haley so freely about this, but in his heart he knew he could trust her with this. He continued, his eyes not straying from her brown ones, "But when we were burying him I broke down. I couldn't stay there so I ran to the car, and that's where I stayed during the burial, crying my eyes out. My dad and I had our differences but I still loved him, I mean he is…or was my dad. For awhile I refused to touch a basketball. It reminded me of him to much, but one day my mom sat me down and asked me if I ever truly loved the game. My answer was obvious, yeah I love that game, when I play it brings me a comfort nothing else can. So she told me to go outside and play, that I couldn't give up what I love just because he wasn't there anymore. So I went outside and I played for hours without stopping. A week later my mom told me we were moving here. I had never been here before, but I was just happy I would have Luke again. And here I am."

"Oh, Nathan. I am so sorry! I wish I could have been there for you!" Haley said as she hugged him, with no intention of letting go. Nathan then pulled away to look her in the eyes

"Haley, you know how I said basketball was the only thing that could give me comfort?" Nathan asked and waited for her response. Haley just nodded so Nathan continued; "Well now I have you. You give me comfort. I have never told anyone that before, but with you, I am not afraid to open up." Nathan said truthfully, "I think I am falling in love with you, Haley James." He added.

Haley couldn't help but brighten with his words. "I think I am falling in love with you too, Nathan Scott!" She said happily and then kissed him with love, not just passion.

---------

Later that night when the party had started to die down Nathan and Haley came into the living room with her roses in hand. All of their friends were gathered in the living room talking.

"Where have you two luvas been?" Tim asked.

"We were just out on the deck talking." Nathan said his arm still around her waist. The entire night they had not left each others side; they had constant physical contact with one another.

"I'm sure you were doing more than talking." Brooke said under her breath.

"BROOKE!" Haley exclaimed, her face becoming red.

"Let's change the subject." Nathan suggested before Haley cold become anymore embarrassed.

"Okay, Okay, but just admit it…" Brooke continued.

"Brooke, please. What Nathan and I do is between me and Nathan!" Haley said sternly.

"Okay, I was just curious. Jeesh!" Brooke said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, B.Davis. I still love you." Haley said lightening up.

"Good I don't know what I would do without my tutorgirl." Brooke said as she got up to hg her best friend.

"Aw, B.Davis." Haley said as she embraced her friend.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Hales, why don't I walk you home." Nathan said.

"Oh, I see Nathan wants his girl all to himself." Brooke said with a slight chuckle. "Well take her!" Brooke added with a bright smile. They all laughed at Brooke's joyous behavior.

"Bye" Nathan said to all of his new friends he had made in the last couple of days.

"Okay, Bye every one!" Haley said as her and Nathan began walking out of Brooke's house.


End file.
